Chapter One: Envy
by ItsAZeldaThing
Summary: All of this belongs to Owen Rye, who didnt want to put it up here himself! It was for his English Assignment, and he got a A! Yay! So, as it was a FMA story, I thought I would put it up here! One Shot


Attention Readers!!! The Beautifully written Masterpiece is not mine!!!! It is Owen Rye's!!! Who is God or Light or Kaito or Kaiser Soze or James!!! He didn't want to put this up himself, soooo, I stole it and put it up here myself!!!! YAY!! ENJOY!

--

Chapter One: Envy

_"Brother, take the research and go! You have more of a chance escaping; you're much stronger than I am. Now go! You're the only one who can save Ishbala now. Leave!"  
"Ha-ha where do you think you're going Ishvalite scum! I have orders not to let anyone out of this city alive."  
"Quick soldiers! Brother get out whilst you still can. I can handle him. Wait. What's this? He's using alchemy! Brother get out now, ge--- AAAAHH!"_

"He's waking up, dear? Come over here he's woken up"  
"Don't move you've been seriously injured any movement can open those wounds back up. Just rest. Dear we need more sedatives."  
"We used them all up on that boy"  
"B-brother…?"  
"Don't talk you need to conserve your energy."  
"Brother you're here… AHHHHH THIS IS BROTHERS ARM!!!"  
"Please lay back down you're in no state to be walking around"  
"Miss we need to evacuate you and your husband"  
"Okay hold on AAAAAAAHHHH!"  
"I killed them, they were only doctors trying to help me… Brother….God… I have wronged you.. There's only one thing I can do… Get back at those State Alchemists for what they did to this land…"

--

In the slums on the outskirts of Central, an old man sat by this stranger's bedside. This man had no identification, an illegal asylum seeker, taking refuge in the forgotten part of Central. He also had no background, he had merely stumbled into the Ishbalan refuge camp caked in thick blood. He had obviously been fighting ferociously within the city borders.  
"It's a surprise he didn't get caught by the state military," The old man thought to himself. "they're ordered to shoot any Ishbalan on sight if they're out of their safety zones." The old man was a priest of Ishbala. He bore the red eyes and dark skin associated with an Ishvalite, but his red eyes were darkened from years of oppression from the state military. Like everyone in this camp he had lost everything in the 7 year conflict, his family, his home, his followers…  
"And now this man has been giving Ishbala and his people a bad name by causing trouble in Central, just what we need, another excuse for the state military to completely crush us…" Reminded of his country's demise the old man began to sob at the foot of this strangers bed.

Confused and disorientated The muscular man began to open his eyes, the brightness hit him straight away. The now dazzled man strained to see a faint outline at the foot of his bed.  
"W…where am I? Why can't I move? What does that symbol mean?" The Priest was amazed by this man's strength.  
"He has been stabbed at least 5 times then burned yet he can still get up without and medicines, surely this man has the blessing of Ishbala!"  
"Excuse me, I couldn't help noticing those wounds you bear, what happened to you?"  
" I was fulfilling out the duty of our lord these wounds are a message from him I got sidetracked by petty revenge, he was merely rescuing me from evil."  
The priest was thrown back by this mans courage and devotion to god. He wished that this man could stay to help teach the children the teachings of god. But could see in this mans hardened eyes that he would not be content with a peaceful life, deep down he could see this man wanted revenge on the people that raped his precious land.  
"I must leave, I have my sacred duties to fulfil."  
"You mean revenge?"  
"It is not revenge it is… JUSTICE!"  
"Before you leave… I just want ask… what is that tattoo?" The man was referring to the complex series of what appeared to be transmutation circles tattooed around his arm. "Isn't Alchemy going against god? Why do you have transmutation circles around your arm?"  
"This isn't the alchemy of sinners this is … the judgement of god!"  
"Have you got a name given to you by god? It is very impolite of me to just refer to you as "stranger" all the time"  
"No, long ago this body did have a holy name given to me by God, but that person died years ago from a life of Sin, Malice and Retribution. People generally refer to me as Scar" At the mention of that name the terror finally hit home…  
"Was this…the….the cereal killer… the one who targets State Alchemists… it makes sense…" The Priest Thought.  
"Yes I am…" Scar replied almost as if he could read the old priest like a book. With that he vanished out the door, then with tremendous speed rushed towards the entrance to Central.  
"Good luck….Scar…"

In Central Military Headquarters the shift was just finishing, a young and upcoming State Alchemist by the name of Raye Miazaki was just preparing to leave for his house on the other side of the city. "Raye you sure you don't wanna lift? I can drive you home easily enough."  
"Naah it's okay I need the fresh air, It's been a long day." "Well be careful, remember that Scar's at large still."  
"Haha well I'll be sure to keep an eye out."  
"Here take this…" The Military commander handed over one of his subordinates many concealed pistols, and handed it to the young state alchemist  
"Thanks Lieutenant, here take this pistol my sub-ordinate takes good care of all of her weapons so it should serve you well." Phased by his friends sudden professionalism Raye pocketed the side arm and walked into the courtyard outside the headquarters. Pleased to be out of the awful grey building he greedily took in as much of the surroundings as he could to forget about the claustrophobia, he heard the wind rushing through the identical row of perfectly cut trees, he heard the sound of children playing in the nearby park, he saw the rich emerald colour of the grass, and the deep blue of the pond. He loved to be outside, he loved nature. That's why he focused on learning natural alchemy, that's why he became "The Green Alchemist." To protect not only the people but also to protect this fertile and rich land. He looked up and saw the rainclouds rushing to block out the sun,  
"Maybe I should have gotten a lift with Roy earlier… Ah well it's only a little rain, what's the worst it can do…" Little did he know about the cloaked danger that limped behind him…As Raye neared his neighbourhood he started thinking about the difficult case he was attempting to solve, a case where his only lead was a mysterious symbol, The Ouroboros, what has a snake got to do with the destruction of down town Central and the terrorist attack on a military facility? So many questions were running through his head he failed to notice the man behind him…  
"Raye Miazaki?" Shocked at the recognition Raye turned round to look at this man…He must have been about seven foot tall, Overwhelming, and largely built. He had the figure of a weight lifter or rugby player, with rippling muscles visible beneath his dark cloak. He had the cloak over his head but Raye could see the glint of sunglasses from beneath the shadows  
"Why was this man so compelled to hide his face?" one of his sleeves was rolled up, this revealed two ghastly truths…  
One: This man was an Ishvalite, a servant of Ishbala and part of a nation his predecessors had helped in and two: This Ishvalite had a transmutation circle tattooed up his arm  
Raye came to the conclusion that this man was indeed Scar, the cereal killer.  
"Raye Miazaki?, 'The Green Alchemist?' Is this right?"  
"Yes… that is me…"  
"I am here to pass rightful judgement on you, you have gone against God, and now you must receive punishment."  
"Chikushou*! Looks like I'm going to need the good lieutenants' gun after all."  
Raye pulled out the gun and shot three rounds at Scar. With amazing speed and agility for his size the Ishvalite dodged two of these rounds but the third slammed into his arm, causing a jet of pain to shoot up to his head, but this man was used to such wounds and just like the countless other times focussed on the pain his brother had to face to give him this divine weapon… compared to that his pain seemed obsolete. Laughing the Ishbalan brought his fist slamming down on the gun causing Raye's index finger to snap from the force. Raye, wincing, got out his specially made gloves and slipped them on over his now deformed and bloody hand. These gloves were specially created for his specific form of alchemy, complete with the necessary transmutation circles. He was now fully armed… With a clap of his hands he brought the two circles together, thus completing the circle. He focused all his energy to the grass below him. The energy channelled to the grass altered it's chemical make-up and the make-up of all of the surrounding air, changing it in to the necessary compounds to create more grass. The grass verge around Scar suddenly burst into life and formed a box of tall grass spikes. And the grass below his feet was just about to grow too. With the reflexes of a cat scar jumped onto one of the blades of grass and grabbed a firm handhold. He rode up on the grass till he reached the height of the buildings,  
"This alchemist may not have known it but he has given me the upper hand." Raye suddenly turned the blade of grass into a cactus with razor sharp spikes, but his clever move was fruitless as Scar was no longer precariously hanging off the grass. He had gone. Raye looked around and saw the row of high trees and suddenly got inspiration. He bolted towards the tree line. Scar watched his movements and immediately guessed his plan.  
"He needs live plants to manipulate; I mustn't let him get to that forest!" Scar jumped off the tall warehouse  
"Time to finish this off!" He roared, triumphantly. Foreseeing this move Raye had thought up a plan, between Raye and the forest there lay one giant fallen tree, although it was dead it was full of living mould. That would do. When Scar was in midair he noticed that the giant dead tree seemed to rise and swing one of it's knarled branches towards him. But scar had a secret weapon. With his right hand he thrust it deep into the log. A red light emitted from the Symbol on his arm.  
"I thought Ishvalite's were against the use of alchemy."  
"This is not alchemy; Alchemy is in three stages: the understanding of an objects chemical make-up, then the breaking down of that object and then finally the altering and re-building of that object. Whereas I stop at breaking an object down." The tree trunk exploded and rained down splinters on Raye the largest of these penetrated his shoulder. Wounded and stunned Raye wasn't quick enough to dodge another one of Scars quick attacks. Scars hand plunged deep into Raye's shoulder. Scar used his energy to tear the flesh from his summed up his options and decided to pull away and loose his arm to save his life. Raye screamed from the pain and had to stop himself from passing out, he could sense deep down that this was it… the end.

_Scar was ready to pounce when something lying on the floor took his eye.  
"Th…the symbol! I recognise it."  
Scar remembered that symbol then immense pain in his side, then one word "Envy!" Thinking back to when this happened it dawned on him,  
"That's the last thing I can remember before I woke up in the slums. That must mean…"  
"Ouroboros… that's linked with the explosion in downtown Central yesterday… do you have anything to do with … ARGH!"  
_  
Raye had re-gained consciousness and was fascinated by Scar's fixation with the Ouroboros. The questions were buzzing inside him.  
"That symbol… was on a tattoo… And the person who bore that tattoo has immense power, you best stay out of this."  
"But aren't you going to kill me? Why tell me this?"  
"Yes… I just wanted to see if that information meant anything to you, now it is time for you to be judges by god."  
Raye knew this was coming so started running for the relative safety of the street when Scar picked up his pistol and let off 4 rounds into his back. Bleeding profusely Raye looked around at the starry night one last time, his vision was dimming now, he knew the end was near…  
Scar slowly walked up to the sprawled mess on the pavement, spoke a quick prayer for this mans soul and unleashed his mystical power on this man's head. Granting him a quick and honourable death.

--

Chikushou Means 'Oh shit!' In Japanese!! Woot!

So there it is, Review's go to God so make them good and keep them comming! :P

And:  
ALL CREDIT GOES TO OWEN!!


End file.
